


Sandman

by stardust_writings



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/M, Magic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_writings/pseuds/stardust_writings
Summary: ❝THE DEVIL DOESN'T COME DRESSED IN A RED CAPE AND POINTY HORNS.HE COMES AS EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER WISHED FOR...❞ -TUCKER MAX





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> I will also be publishing this story on Wattpad, under the same title.  
> Comments are always helpful!

    There was a girl in my sixth grade class, named Abigail Timothy, who spread a rumor that when I was born a witch came into the hospital and put a spell on me which caused my hair to turn red. The rumor turned into a joke, where other classmates would tug at my hair saying they always wanted to know how a witches hair felt. I remember them circling me chanting ding dong the witch is dead as I sat on the asphalt ground begging them to stop. Ever since that moment my memories began to become fuzzy.

    Some moments it feels like I'm living two different lives, as if my mind couldn't decide on what memories I held. My life before the outpost, after that school day was all a blur. One thing I knew for certain was that I was the last Stark. The last person on earth with my family name, just because my parents invested their savings in a ticket for my own survival. How selfish of me to be upset that they decided to not save themselves.

    There was something peculiar about this whole place. From the color status to the way the building was laid out. Trailing my fingers gently against the walls I slowly walked towards the lounge area that Venable first told me the other survivors normally stayed at during the day hours. I could remember the first day I met them all, the nerves were overwhelming as it felt like I was going to vomit. Worrying that they wouldn't take a liking to me. How foolish of me. After eighteen long months, the concern of being liked vanished.

    Sitting at the table on the right side of Venable while Dinah Stevens sat on my left. My fingers trailed along the plate that one of the  _Greys'_  sat down in front of me. The small half cube felt like a taunt of just how deprived we were of actual food. Venable began to speak, yet the lack of nutrient began to take a toll on my body as it was soon becoming harder to concentrate on anything. It wasn't until the sound of something breaking broke me from my trance.

    Looking up, Mr. Gallant stood from his seat with his plate missing from it's place mat as he stared straight at Ms. Mead, "what are you going to do? Shoot us all?"

    As if on cue, the moment Venable stood from her chair a red light began to flash around the room as a siren went off. Standing in unison with the others, I quickly looked towards the woman in charge. My hand reached out to Venable once the Fist announced that there has been a breach. Staring a look of surprise mixed with panic, she set her other hand on top of mine which was already gripping her right one. 

    "Stay in your room, lock the door. Ms. Mead will fetch you once everything is dealt with", her voice whispered to me in a rush before escaping my grip. Taking a quick breath, I leaned forward to snatch the cube that still stood on my plate and shoved it in my pocket.

    "Come on everyone. It'll be better if we went to our rooms", I announced softly as I placed a hand on Emily's back to nudge her forward. She slowly moved till her body was pressing against Timothy's as he lead her out of the dining room. Everyone vanished to their rooms until the only one left was me. Following in suit, I made me way through the hallways. 

    Sitting at my desk I removed the cube from my pocket and set it upon the wooden surface. Slowly I began to pick at the jello substance, my jaw moved at a slow pace in order try and feel full by taking smaller bites until the pieces nearly dissolved in my mouth. After a few minutes the cube was completely gone, and my hunger was still there. Growing bored I stood up and kneel before my bed, stretching my hands underneath until my fingers brushed against smooth wood. Softly tugging the object under the bed. It was a box, a gift from Venable for what I do not know. Though I am grateful for the small token as it was something I could call my own. 

    Inside were napkins from the dinning room that I took with me in order to create origami with, a handle from one of Venable's cane, a decorated knife that was a gift from Ms. Mead, random candles and matches from around the outpost,and a few novels that I took from the lounge area. Pulling out a worn out novel from the box, my fingers slowly brushed against the barely visible lettering of the title. Inside the words:  _The Dark World of Witches by Eric Maple (1962)_. 

    My stomach began to drop as goosebumps appeared on my body and the room temperature changed to a cold sensation as the fire place completely stopped working. Dropping the book from my hands, the feeling of others in the room made my skin crawl.

 _"He was obsessed with George Pickingill for some ungodly reason"_ , a woman's voice echoed throughout the room. It was one I've heard many times before when my memories appeared. Looking up the body of a women who was sitting what I assumed was a living room as there was a couch and a few chairs. There was me, some version of me, dressed in a short black dress that had a floor length lace slip over it with black heeled boots to match.

 _"All he did was control a few horses mind and apparently that's enough to have a man nearly write a whole book about you"_ , the same woman continued. Her hair was a fiery red as her hands were covered in bright yellow gloves.

 _"Myrtle"_ , I watched as the one who looked like a me stepped forward and placed a hand on the red haired woman's shoulder, _"We all know your lovely thoughts on men. We need to get going to Hawthorne to see what they want. Cordelia is with Zoe, observing our new sisters."_

    I watched myself help the woman from the couch. It was almost surreal, every time I witness a memory that I could never remember but could get the sense of it actually once taking place. Almost like watching a movie you've seen a dozen times, but never being able to remember what happened. The woman placed her hands on the other's face, I could almost feel her cold gloves as a shiver ran down my spine.  _  
_

     _"You are so precious and unique my dear, like a Mouawad 1001 nights diamond purse. The day you take over as the next supreme will be a celebration. You and Cordelia are the closest I will ever have to children. Both of you have made me so proud."_ , Myrtle leaned forward and placed a kiss on my face. And in a blink of an eye they were both gone.

    The room returned to it's original temperature as the fire place roared to life once again. I stood there, next to my bed, with an unsettling feeling in my stomach. The door to my room then slowly creaked opened causing my eyes averted to the now ajar door.

    "Ms. Mead? Is that you?", my voice shook as I walked towards the opening. The memory I just witnessed vanished from my thoughts. Slowly I placed my hand on the cold knob before opening the door the rest of the way.

    "Mead? Venable?", I asked out to an empty hallway. The candle light was dim as I made my way down the passage trying to look for any sign of life. The moment I turned a corner, heading for Venable's office, my body collided with another. Cold hands lightly gripped my forearms to keep me from stumbling backwards. The scent of peppermint and cedar invaded my senses. Leaning my head back, my breath was swiftly taken away as pale blue eyes stared back at me.

    " _Amata_ ", his voice was like silk as he whispered out that one word. 


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a filler chapter. Also remember everything in italics is a memory/dream.

_My fingers trailed gently along the spin of novels settled on the bookcase. My eyes shifted from one novel title to another as I tried to find one that sparked an interest. Cordelia was sat on the couch in the library, seeming to be focused on something as her eyes were closed and her breathing was short. Both Myrtle and Zoe were making sure everything was ready so we could take our leave._

_The meeting that was conducted wasn't one I would mark as spectacular. The warlocks believed that one of their own was the next supreme, their alpha. Once the topic arise my bones began to ache, everything in my body told me that what they were saying would only lead to a bad end. Though they were quickly shut by Cordelia, who called the meeting closed without any further say._

_Pulling out a darken grey novel that bore no name, I turned it around a few times in my hands. A feeling of sudden pain struck my whole body making me drop the novel. Cordelia stood from her seat in a rapid movement as she took in a deep breath. Our eyes quickly found each other, hoping that either of us had an answer to what we just felt._

   _"Cordelia. Norse. The car is ready", Zoe's voice broke our gaze._

     _Without any hesitation I quickly walked towards Myrtle and settled my hands into hers. It was a habit, I picked up over our period of time together, though I never knew why. It just felt right._

     _"My dears. Are you alright?" Her grip tightened around my hands, as Cordelia brushed her off, simply saying it was the air being the problem. Myrtle had no thought of blaming it on the male scent._

_Wordlessly, we all began to leave the underground compound. Passing all the students and their mentors. It began to feel like my throat was tightening, a feeling of dread seeped itself in my skin. I couldn't place why. The moment we stepped outside, the reason why was revealed. Walking straight towards us were Queenie and Madison. Dead. They were suppose to be dead. Then the feeling of a stone dropping in my stomach emerged, turning to where Cordelia stood she began to waiver. Until her body collapsed onto the ground below her._

_"Cordelia!", my voice shouted out as I dropped to my knees by her side. Turning her over, I placed my hands around her face. I could feel her life force at a slower beat than normal. She was fading, faster than before, "Cordelia. Wake up, please"_

_Looking up, my eyes locked onto the male figure standing just a few feet away. His eyes held a type of mischief I've never seen before. Every nerve in my body told me something was wrong with him, yet every cell spoke out saying that wouldn't matter._

 

    Gasping for air as I shot up from my position, my hands found it's way to my face. To try and calm myself down. Softly rubbing against my cheeks, in a up and down motion. Until my breath finally settled down. The dream was the most vivid I ever had. It felt almost too real, normally the memories would happen in flashes while I was awake. The boys eyes, in the dream, was identical to the ones I saw in the hallway. 

    Looking around my surroundings, I wasn't in my own bedroom. I was sitting in a bed with silk sheets that were the color red and black. From the moment I saw those eyes to when I woke up was a blank. My head felt something has bashed it repeatedly with a metal pan.

    Slowly I moved out of the bed, trying not to make any noise, just in case someone was in the room. Hidden from plain sight. Once my hands grazed the cold metal of the door knob, the pain in my head intensified. My knees gave out as I fell down onto the wooden floor, screaming so loud my throat began to feel raw and painful. Within seconds the door was slammed wide open. I could make out a dark pair of boots. The person slowly bent down to my screaming form and set a hand gently on my shoulder. 

    A sudden burning sensation lite in my body, choking on my own tears as I begged for mercy. The pain felt like it was never going to end. Every fiber in my being screamed for release. I could feel the blood in my head rushing through my ears, as the person pulled my into their chest. White flashes began to appear, vaguely showing images. Memories. This time they were rushed through almost like a fast slide show. Whoever was holding onto me, softly whispered inaudible words as they gently rubbed my cheeks. In a similar fashion to what I was doing just moments before. 

    "What did you do to her!" Venable's voice yelled out over my uncontrollable sobbing. Pushing my body away from their arms, I tried to crawl to get to her. One more pair of shoes emerged as I reached out to the closest one to me.

    "Are you going to answer the question?", The door slammed closed this time, as the new pair of shoes moved down to where I was sitting awkwardly on the floor. Mead. Her eyes flashed concern as I quickly wrapped my arms around her in an embrace, my sobbing worsen as I gripped tightly to her shoulders. She slowly stood me up, carrying all my weight against her body. The pain lessen, my head buried itself down on Ms. Mead's shoulder.

    "I found her in the hallway, alone. It appeared that she had fainted. I was being a gentlemen and took her to my room for her to rest. As I didn't know her's was-", my eyes slowly opened to peer at the man. His words trailed on, all sound disappeared from me. My nails dug into Mead's jacket. He looked exactly like the boy from the memory, expect only older. His strawberry blond hair was grown out pass his shoulders, yet his eyes held the same mischief in them. 

    "Ms. Mead. Get Nora to her room, make sure she is alright. Mr. Langdon and I need to discuss somethings", Venable spoke out not daring to look in our direction as her eyes were set on the man. Yet his eyes were trained on me, like a predator watching it's pray. I felt Ms. Mead's arm pulled me closer to her, as she turned towards the door.

    As we were able to exit the room, his voice spoke out once more. "Nora, is a pretty name. Wouldn't happen to be short for Norse?"

    The way he said those words, and the name alone made my blood run cold. Looking back to him, he now held a smile. It was soft, almost genuine. Almost.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was all a fuzzy blur on what happened with Mr. Langdon to the moment I woke again. Though this time I was in my own bed. The first thing I noticed was a full sized cube sitting on a dark wooden plate and a cup. Hunger strike my stomach as I reached forward to gentle take in my head. Shifting into a sitting position, I rolled the cube in between my palms. It almost felt like a sin to be given a cube while knowing that others weren't given the same portion. Though once I took in a deep breathe through my nose when a smell caught me off guard.

I couldn't place what it was, as I continued to sniff until my eyes landed on the lone cup. Placing the cube back on the plate, I hands held tightly on the cup, which was warm to touch. The liquid inside was a dark yellow, as I assumed it was some sort of broth. The smell made my stomach ache, as the thought of having something that wasn't a cube or water was almost too exciting. Slowly I lifted it to my lips and took a small sip. The taste alone made me want to cry. Yanking the covers off my body with a tight grip on the cup I moved so I was kneeling on the floor. Tugging the wooden box from under my bed, I took hold to the first novel that was in reach.

It wasn't until I was laying back in bed with my blankets wrapped tightly around me, the novel -Hamlet-, and the cup held tightly against my chest. For a moment it felt like everything was back to normal. Like there wasn't an apocalypse.

"Bone broth", a Venable's spoke out nearly making me drop my cup out of surprise. Turning my head swiftly towards the door, the she took another step forward, "my own mother use to feed it to me when I was sick."

"I thought we didn't have any other food around?" My voice sounded weak as it cracked while I spoke. Venable gracefully took a seat on the bed, right next to me. Placing her cane on her lap, she positioned her body so she could easily face me.

Her hand moved to rest on my knee, "you don't need to worry about that. Now tell me what happened between you and Mr. Langdon."

The moment those words left her, my mouth went dry. All hunger I had before disappeared. Settling the cup back on the table, my hands reached for her own. My mind began to reel to try and think of any solid memory of him. From the moment in the hallway to his bedroom. The aching to tell her about the memories, the burning feeling of his skin against my own, or the way his voice caused some sort of odd feeling of comfort, but the words wouldn't come out. Instead my hands reached out and lightly took her hand into my own.

"He didn't do anything", my voice sounded hoarse, "and if he did, I can't remember"

The way Venable responded felt like the answer given wasn't what she wanted. Her shoulders dragged down as her grip on my knee tightened. Her eyes never leaving my own.

"I'm sorry I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth. I only remember waking up in that bed after I went to find you and Ms. Mead." As I spoke Venable slowly stood up from her seat, and made her way to the door.

Nearly crawling off the bed I tried to reach out to her, to stop her from leaving.

"I suggest you put the books you have back in their respectable places."

With those final words she shut the door behind her. It wasn't till I felt something wet on my cheeks when I realized I was crying. The feeling of emptiness, of being left alone with nothing settled itself in me.

It truly felt like I had no one. 

Hours later, the feeling still stuck. My heart felt heavy, as if it was slowly breaking. Placing the novels back on their respected shelves, I tried not to think of anything. Focusing on the task of making sure everything was in perfect order. Some greys came and went as they preformed their duties around the outpost. Mr. Gallant stopped by once he took noticed to me in the lounge, to complain about his grandmother. Though everything he spoke about her, was already repeated dozens of times by him.

Though after his departure, the silence wasn't as comforting as I thought it would be. Regrettably both his and Coco's none stop complaining was something that brought familiarity and comfort in the Outpost.

"I've been looking for you", a deep voice rang out. Echoing through out the room. Nearly knocking my head against the shelves as I turned out in a hurry. Langdon was walking towards where I stood, with what looked like a sincere smile settled on his lips. The height difference was noticeable as he stood in front of me. His hands found their way to settle on the sides of my face. 

"I told you no one can keep us apart  _amata_  . Not even Cordelia." His words washed over my like cold water sinking itself in my skin. Pulling away from Langdon, my back collided with the shelves. My head began to sting as the name ran itself over and over again in my head.

He reached out once more, trying to pull me back to him. Confusion was written across his face, like Venable it was as if he expected a different reaction. The way he walked to me before was as if he was eager to talk. The way he reached out was out of instinct, out of habit. How his body moved with mine. How the tugging feeling to embrace him, was in the back of my head. 

"Please", his voice sounded almost like it was begging me to remember something, "you promised you wouldn't forget me." 

"I don't know who you are, I'm sorry."


End file.
